poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Pooh and Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. Opening/Pooh and Ash's reunion with Max and Goofy (The film starts with a big gong of an old cartoon version of Goofy and Goofy appears to bang it????) (Then Max, P.J. and Bobby are doing extreme sports in the backyard. Later, Goofy and Pete were preparing for a barbeque for the boys. Goofy was trying to put the banner in the right place, but keeps falling down. He tries to get the tape, but it was too far away. He hold the banner with his foot, and got Then some tape went rolling around Pete while he is making burgers, Goofy sees tape on his arm and tries to get it off and snaps it as Pete falls and Goofy was wrap around and the banner fells later to Max and his friends) * Max Goof: '''Do you realize going off to college means no more smothering overprotective doting ahyucking dads? * '''P.J.: Yeah, well, yours is at least. My Dad's been counting down the days until he turns my bedroom into a bowling alley. * Max Goof: 'Hey, we have a surefire way to shoot straight to the top of the freshman heap. *'All: 'The College X Games! *'P.J.: 'First freshmen team to win it all! *'Bobby: 'First team to beat those number one Gammas on the boo-tays. *'Max Goof: '''The Gammas may be five time winners, but I hope they're ready for a losing streak. *??? *??? *??? *??? * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey there. * '''Max Goof: '''Ash, it's been a long time. * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hi Max, it's good to see you. * '''Pooh Bear: We miss you. * Max Goof: I know right? * Bobby Zimmeruski: '''Who are you guys? * '''Winnie the Pooh: '''This is Piglet, Tigger, and Rabbit, Ash Ketchum,???? *??? Ash introduces Serena to Max and Pooh/Horshoe lessons * '''Ash Ketchum: Max I like you to meet Serena. * Max Goof: Hi Serena, I'm Max Goof and these are my friends P.J. and Bobby. * Serena: Hi Max, Nice to meet you and you too guys. * P.J.: You too, young lady. * Bobby: Is she your girlfriend? * Ash Ketchum: Uh, yes. She's my girlfriend. We know each other when we we're kids back in Professor Oak's Summer Camp before we enter our Pokémon journey. * P.J.: How sweet. Packing for college/Ash learns about Max's deceased mother (Later Max is in his room packing) * Max Goof: '(laughs) Can’t wait to get out of here. * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? *'Max Goof: Dad! (He hears the car horn outside) *'P.J.': Come on Max! *'Max Goof: '''Ooh. Gotta go. *'Goofy: But Max. *'''Bobby: Woah (Bobby falls to the ground) *'Brock': Come on let's go guys. *'Goofy': Going already? *'Max Goof': Yeah they have an early freshman orientation there Dad. See ya! *'Goofy: '''What about breakfast? You need your three squares a day! *'Max Goof: Don't worry. We'll pick up donuts on the way. Love ya. Arriving at college/Goofy gets fired (Later Max and the gang we're now driving through the country) * 'P.J.: '''Okay do, uh, South. No I mean uh. I don't know man. * - * - * - * - * - *'Max Goof: Is...is everybody okay back there? *'Littlefoot': (laughs) Super-doper, Max! *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, we're okay. (laughs) No harm done back here. *'Ducky': (giggles) Let's do that again. *(Max, P.J., and Bobby grin. They turn and see the campus) *'Bobby': Check it out! Meeting the Gammas/Goofy decides to go to college (???) Goofy is in college with Max/Max gives Goofy rules - - - - *'Brock': (spits out soda) WHAT?! Goofy got fired from his job? *'Daffy Duck': But why? * * * * Talking about Goofy/"Nowhere to Run" (???) In the Library/Meeting Sylvia Marpole *'Ash Ketchum': Uh, (clears throat) excuse me. Miss. *'Max Goof': Ahem. *'Sylvia Marpole': Good morning, gentlemen. I am the head librarian person in all aspects of your school's library including but not limited to fiction, non-fiction, periodicals, reference, and policy. How may I help you? *'Max Goof': Hi, there. Miss Marpoly. Marpolp. *'Ash Ketchum': (elbows Max's arm and whispers) It's Marpole. Her last name is Marpole. *'Max Goof': Oh, Marpole. My dad needs a library card. Could you... *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, it will be my pleasure. We here at the college library believe that owning a library card is a privilege, not a right. Consequently, we expect students to treat the dooey decimal system with respect. You'll find these helpful to your library experience. *'Ash Ketchum': (Ash looks down at her shoes) Hey, I like your shoes because they are beautiful. *"noticed her shoes, they're black, they have gray soles, even inside was 88 and heels inches shiny" *'Sylvia Marpole': (notices) Oh, these shoes. Oh, thanks. They are the finest ones my mother wore back in the 1970s. *"[Sylvia's shoes are dangling, her feet were ???, then Sylvia *'Max Goof': (grabs Ash's shirt and whispers) Come on, Ash! Let's Go! ''(Max pulls Ash away) *'Goofy': (gasps) Well, I'll be. Is that a genuine mood-ring you're wearing? *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, yes. Yes it is. I'm a collector of 70s memorabilia and such. Sorta silly, huh? *'Goofy': What are you kidding? This here is a Gilligan's Island fan club seashell. *'Sylvia Marpole': (gasps) Get out! Do you remember the one when the professor built a non-combustible engine out of coconuts shells and sand? *'Goofy': Garwsh, yeah! The little buddy! *'Brock': Wow, she's my kind of woman. She could be the one for me. (Max grabs Brock by the ear) *'Max Goof': Brock, this is no time for this! *'Misty': We got training to do, remember? *'Brock': Ow, that's my ear, guys! Anything but the ear! Ow! Ow! Ow! *'Serena': Uh, what's the matter with Brock? *'Ash Ketchum': He kinda gets like that whenever he sees pretty girls. *'Rabbit: Yep he is a ladies man. *'''Serena: Oh. *'Ash Ketchum': But it's fine. I mean, I'm used to it after traveling with Brock for a long time. *'Serena': (giggles) That Brock sure is a love expert. *'Ash Ketchum': Well, not technically a love expert. More like a romance clown to me. (Both Ash and Serena laugh as Misty and Max struggle to pull Brock together) *'P.J.': Come on, guys. We're supposed to be practicing for the X-Games. *'Goofy': (To Sylvia) I love all that 70s stuff! *'Max Goof': Come on, guys. We're outta here. *'Serena': But Max, what about Goofy? *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, Max. You're not just gonna leave your father here. Are you? *'Max Goof': Ah, don't worry about that, Ash. Dad will be fine. Besides, he's starting to get a girlfriend. (Ash wasn't too sure about Max's plans of staying away from Goofy is a good idea. But leaves Goofy anyway.) *'Ash Ketchum': Come on, Serena. Let's go, Pikachu. *'Pikachu': Pika *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, gosh! Remember the Boogie Duck? *'Goofy': That was my all-time favorite! (quacks like a duck and Sylvia laughs and joins him in the dance) *'College president': Here at the college library, you'll find the most... (gasps)Ahem! Miss Marpole! In a library?! (Sylvia and Goofy stops) Oh, really! (pushes the students away)And now, I actually think that the psych department would be most refreshing. *'Sylvia Marpole': (feeling embarrassed) Well, I really think I should be getting back to work. *'Goofy': Say, uh, Miss Marpole! *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, you can call me Sylvia. *'Goofy': Gawrsh, Sylvia, Ah-yuck! I was, uh, just wondering if, uh, maybe you would like to, uh, *'Sylvia Marpole': Go out to dinner? *'Goofy': Well, then maybe afterwards... *'Sylvia Marpole': Go dancing? *'Goofy': Sure. So, if you're, uh, well. If you're free on, uh. *'Sylvia Marpole': Saturday? Oh, I love to! 7:00? *'Goofy': Alright. Ah-yuck! See ya, then! *'Sylvia Marpole': You know, Goofy. You're pretty groovy. (walks away while her heels ) *'Goofy': Aww, shucks. Ah-yuck! She said I'm pretty groovy. Hey, Maxie, guess what? (finds him gone) Maxie? (feels dreamy) I got a date. (Later Max is skateboarding on the ramp doing moves) ??? Goofy joins the Gammas/Night club party * - * - * - * - *'Ash Ketchum': Max, l-look at what you're doing. I'm not sure if your dad joining the Gammas is for his own good or not. Maybe you should reconsider having your father join our team instead. *- "Shake your Groove Thing"/Bradley manipulates Serena into helping Goofy/The Qualifying Rounds Max's disownment of Goofy and argument with Ash *'Goofy': Maxie! I've been lookin' all over for you, son. Where you been? I can't tell you how sorry I am. *'Max Goof': Save your breath! You may have won this time, but, Dad... Oh! This campus just isn't big enough for the both of us. *'Goofy': I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, Max. I was just tryin' to get closer to ya. *'Max Goof': (loses his temper'')'' Don't you get it? I'm trying to get away from you! I'm not a little kid anymore! Now just leave me alone and GET YOUR OWN LIFE!! (storms off and leaves Goofy saddened as Ash watches and then Ash chases Max in the classroom) *'Ash Ketchum': Max, wait up! *'Max Goof': What do you want? *'Ash Ketchum': Max, I just need to talk to you. I know you're angry but don't you think you're taking this a little too harshly? *'Max Goof': Why do you care? My father and the Gammas defeated me. He's not my father anymore. He's just an idiotic nuisance who doesn't know that I'm grown up. Grown up to live his own, personal life. (Ash kneels down in front of Max) *'Ash Ketchum': Max, I understand how you feel and it's okay to lose. I've had problems like this before and I managed to get myself out of them. Remember how I told you about my loss in the Indigo Plateau Con... *'Max Goof': (snaps) ASH, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PROBLEMS WITH MY FAMILY?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN FATHER!!! (Ash is shocked and hurt at what Max said to him. Max then turns away in anger. Ash, who is on the verge of crying, throws a book at him) *'Ash Ketchum': The Max we know is happy, friendly, and cheerful. He's a leader. He always tries his best. He's very brotherly towards those close to him. He's honest and trustworthy. He's always positive and he doesn't give up. He always hangs in there until the very end just like me. (throws books at Max) You're not acting like the Max we know! Give us back the real Max because what you are now is not him at all! (Ash runs away, crying. The students and the professor, who were watching the argument, were stunned) *'Max Goof': (stunned) Real Max? Whoa. *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? (Ash is walking angrily) * Tigger: 'Ash, where have you been? * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Just leave me alone! (He sits down angrily) *'Pooh and his friends: Uh-oh. * Tigger: Do you think something happened? *'Littlefoot': I think it might have something to do with Max. *'Cera: '''Maybe. "Come on Get Happy"/Goofy regains his focus *'Professor': Well, good morning, people. It would appear that it is time to start. You may open... (Goofy sulks in the classroom) Oh, Mr. Goof. Nice of you to join us today. *'Goofy': Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. *'Professor': You may open your envelopes and begin. (Goofy opens his envelope and goes to do his exam. He turns his head and sees Max doing his exam) *'Professor': Let's not have any wandering eyes. Encouraging Max up/Sylvia helps Goofy study/Pooh and his friends encourages Ash to continue the X-Games (???) Serena and Goofy overhears Bradley's plan (Later at the Gamma house) * '''Goofy: '''So you see I have to quit the team. (???) * '''Bradley:' Excuse me? - - - - - *'Serena': (shocked after hearing Bradley and the gang's plan) They're cheating! (holds up the rocket boaster) And they used us as pawns! *'Goofy': We gotta warn Maxie. Let's go, Serena! *'Serena': Right behind you! (Later in the locker room) * Max Goof: '''Okay, guys. Championship time. (Then they see Goofy and Serena) * '''Goofy: '''Uh, Hiya fellars * '''P.J.: '''Oh uh, Hi Mr. Goof. Hi Serena. (Max is going to and opening his locker mad, and Goofy coming over) * '''Goofy: Now Max, I know you are still sore at me, but Serena and I came to warn ya that the Gammas had been cheating all along. * Max: Oh yeah. Did Bradley tell you to say that? Stop wasting my time, Dad. I gotta stay focus. (Team 99 leaves Goofy behind) * Goofy: '''Good luck, son (Goofy walks out of the locker room and meets up with Serena) * '''Serena: Did you tell him? * Goofy: I did. But he didn't believe me. He's still mad at me because of what happened weeks ago. * Serena: (sighs) Well, there has to be a way to let Max know what is going on. Otherwise, he and his team will lose. * Goofy: (sighs) I've done all I can do. There's just no more hope in reconnecting with my son anymore. (walks away) * Serena: (sighs) What am I gonna do? I have to warn them somehow. Otherwise, Max will lose the X-Games. (She then comes up with an idea) Wait a minute. That's it! I will tell Ash and he and I can tell Max together! The College X Games *'Bobby': (whispering) Serena says she wants to talk to you right away. *'Ash Ketchum': This instant? *'Bobby': Yes. She says it's urgent. *'Ash Ketchum': Excuse me, Referee. I have to speak to someone for a bit. Can you give me a few minutes? *'Referee': Uh, sure, son. But don't take too long. Because it'll be your turn soon. (Ash, P.J., and Bobby meet up with Serena behind a tree) *'Ash Ketchum': Hey, Serena. What is it you want to talk to me about? *'Serena': Ash, there's something you need to know about Bradley's and the Gammas "victory" at the qualifiers weeks ago. (Moments later...) *'Ash Ketchum': What?! Are you serious? They've been cheating behind our backs this whole time? *'Serena': Yes! That's the reason why Goofy was able to get a high score at qualifying round weeks ago. (holds up Bradley's rocket booster) See this? Bradley told me to put this rocket boaster on Goofy's skateboard before the game started. *'P.J. & Bobby': You did what?! *'Ash Ketchum': Serena, why would you do that? *'Serena': He said he wanted to help Goofy. *'Ash Ketchum': And you believed him? Oh, Serena, why didn't you tell us about it weeks ago? *'Bobby': Yeah, you should've said something. *'P.J.': We could've worked something out. *'Serena': I know, I know. (begins to cry) I should never have listened to Bradley and his gang. This is all my fault. Max would never have disowned his father if it wasn't because of me. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I just wanted to help Max strengthen his relationship with his father. I'm sorry, Ash. I've been a lousy friend. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm really sorry. *'Ash Ketchum': (hugs Serena in comfort while Bobby and P.J. look at each other, feeling sorry for her) Serena, this is not your fault. You and Goofy were both being exploited by a selfish person who just wanted to win a competition. Don't you worry. I will make sure Bradley gets the punishment he deserves. I'm never gonna give up until it's over. *'Serena': (smiles) But Ash, how are we gonna tell this to Max? *'Ash Ketchum': We will tell him when the right moment comes. And we can use that rocket boaster as evidence to prove it to him. Max realizes the truth *'Referee': Take your positions. On your marks, get set... (Before the race could begin, Bradley takes out a remote, pushes the button and launches P.J. out of the X-Games. The referee blows his whistle) False start! False start! Both teams back on point! Get back here! *'Max Goof': Wait, hold on! Bradley just blasted our third guy to the next state! *'Bradley': Why, that is absurd. I did nothing of the sort. (Serena shows up) *'Serena': Max! Max! *'Max Goof': Serena, what are you doing? You know you're not supposed to be out here. *'Serena': I know but Max, you have to listen to me! Bradley has been lying to everyone all along! He tricked you into disowning your father! He lied about his win in the qualifying round weeks ago! He even tricked me into putting a rocket on Goofy's skateboard just so he can get a chance on winning this competition! *'Max Goof': What?! (Pooh and his friends, Ash's friends, Ttrak, Littlefoot and his friends, Bugs, and Daffy gasp in horror) *'Bradley': Lies! *'Serena': Please, you must believe me! *'Bradley': Don't listen to her! She's hysterical! *'Ash Ketchum': No, she's not! (walks to Serena to protect her) She's telling the truth, Max! Before the race, she told me about Bradley's plans of cheating in the X-Games and I believed her! (points to Bradley) You lied to her, Bradley! You tricked her into cheating and you used her to break Max's relationship with his father! That was the most sickening thing you've done, Bradley! *'Bradley': Oh, was it, really? Well, deal with it! It was the only way to get a chance of winning the X-Games fair and square! Thanks to your precious girlfriend and Max's circus clown of a father, I'm finally getting what I wanted and they're no longer needed! *'Max Goof': Circus clown? Oh, that's what my dad has been trying to tell me! *'Bradley': Can we get on with the race, please? Wait a minute, uh, One, two... Oh, you don't seem to have enough team members now. Do you? *'Ash Ketchum': That's a lie! You blasted P.J. out of the race so you can win the competition yourself! *'Referee: Sorry, kid, but rules are rules. You have to be a full team or you'll forfeit to the Gammas. *'Max Goof': Wait, that's unfair! We don't know anyone else! (Serena thinks for a second and gets an idea) *'Serena': Wait a minute, Max! Yes we do! The only person we know is your father! *'Brock': She is right. Goofy can fill in for P.J. because he's been in sports similar to this before. *'Misty': But how are we going to get his attention? He's hardly out there. *'Bugs Bunny': Eh, she does have a point there, doc. *'Daffy': Hey, what about the jumbotron? We can contact him through there. *'Ken Flark': Oh! It seems we have a little delay here, folks. Team 99's short a man and will be disqualified in less than one and one half minute! *'Ttrak': Quickly, Max! (Max pushes Ken aside and takes the microphone) *'Max Goof': Dad, it's me Max. If you're out there. *'Goofy': Oh my gosh! Maxie's in trouble! *'Max Goof': Dad, relax. I'm not in trouble. It's just the team needs you. Everyone needs you. And most of all, I need you. *'Goofy': You hear that? I gotta go help him! Good thing I always carry my lucky horseshoe. I'm comin' Maxie! (Goofy rams into the snack seller and gets bounced up in the air by the nursing tent) *'Max Goof': Well, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't come. *'Bradley': That's it. They're disqualified. *'Referee': Nope, nope, nope. Not yet. There's still five more seconds.. four, three, two.. (Goofy crashes in between the Gammas and Team 99 and pops out of the hole) *'Goofy': Ah-yuck! (the crowd cheers) *'Serena': He made it! *'Ash's friends': Yeah, alright! *'Bugs and Daffy': Hooray! *'Ttrak': Yay! Goofy made it! Goofy made it! *'Ash Ketchum': In your face, Bradley Uppercrust III! *'Bradley': Hey, come on! No fair! He's too late! *'Referee': Not by my watch, liar. (Max helps his father out of the hole) *'Goofy': Son, about the last couple of weeks... *'Max Goof': Dad, what do you say we take care of this race first? *'Goofy': You got it! Max saves Ash and wins the race/Three months later *'Bradley': (Ash, Max, and Tank keep on racing) Tank, take me out! I will not be ignored. ''out a remote Nobody finishes this race but me! *'Goofy': gasps Maxie! *'Ash's friends': gasps He's got a remote! *'Brock': Come on, guys. We've got to do something! before they can do anything, Serena's Pancham runs off and starts chasing a rabbit unwittingly going on the track *'Serena': Hey, Pancham, come back! Pancham! Guys, I'll be right back. Pancham! Stop! chases after Pancham on the track, catching Chuck's attention *'Chuck': Uh-oh! What's this? Oh no! A little girl has run onto the racetrack! This could be a big mistake for her as she is unaware about the two teams heading towards her, folks! goes to stop Bradley from activating the remote with a horseshoe *'Goofy': It's about staying focused on your goals! the horseshoe and hits Bradley in the face. However, as Bradley falls flat, his head hits the button on the remote, activating the rocket under Max's skateboard *'Tank': What the? (Max crashes into Tank and they both fly forward) *'Ash Ketchum': Huh? (Ash turns and sees Max and Tank flying towards him. He panics and ducks down as they both end up crashing into the giant X-Games fabric and wire logo) * Chuck: Oh, say it ain't so! (As Ash tries to find Max and Tank as it falls, but he sees Serena grabbing Pancham on the track, realizing she is right in logo's path) * Serena: Pancham! (grabs it) Gotcha! Huh? (she looks up and sees the logo falling towards her) *'Ash Ketchum': (gasps) Serena! (skateboards towards her) Serena! (Serena couldn't move an inch and begins to panic as Ash gets to her as fast as he could) Serena! *'Serena': (she looks and sees Ash skateboarding towards her) Ash, no! Don't! *'Ash Ketchum': (Ash pushes Serena to safety) LOOK OUT!!! (while doing so, the logo crashes on top of Ash. Pooh, Littlefoot, and Ash's friends and the audience are completely shocked and frightened at what happened) *'Misty: '''Ash! *'Brock:' Oh, no! *'Goofy': NO!!! I'm a comin' Maxie! (runs toward to logo as it starts to burn) *'Brock': Come on! Let's go! (everyone follows, but Bradley gives a cruel grin at this, knowing he has a chance of winning) *'Chuck': It's looking bad and it's not gonna get prettier, folks! (Serena struggles to stand up and sees that Pancham is safe) *'Serena': Pancham, are you ok? *'Pancham': Pancham. *'Serena': Here, return. (Pancham returns to her PokéBall. Serena looks around for a bit until she sees Ash crushed underneath the X-Games logo and is terribly wounded. Her dear old friend is in grave peril. She gasp) Ash! (she runs to him, and as she bent down to help him, she sees his left arm severely broken and his shoulder is bleeding from the deep cuts it got from the wires) Oh no! Hold on! I'll get you out from under there! Then we'll get you some help from the hospital! (Serena tries desperately to pull him out. Max prepares to finish the race but notices Serena trying to pull Ash out. But Max runs to her, grabs her and carries her safely to the sidelines) Max, what are you doing? Let go of me! Ash is in trouble! He needs my help! Please, put me down! *'Max Goof': (Max puts her down, but he stops her from going back on the track to retrieve Ash) No! Just stay here with the others. I'll go and get him, Serena. *'Serena': But, Max, he's in terrible... *'Max Goof': I know! I know. (sighs) But he's going to be alright. Just stay in the audience where you're safe and I'll bring him here to you. I promise, he will be ok. *'Serena': You sure? *'Max Goof': I'm sure. Now, stay here. I'll be right back. (skateboards back to the fallen logo so he can retrieve Ash) *'Brock': Serena! *'Misty': Are you ok? *'Daffy': Where's Ash? *'Serena': I'm alright, but Ash is trapped under there! He's in terrible pain! *'Everyone': What?! *'Max Goof': (coughs) Ash! (kneels down where Ash is) Ash, are you ok? Ash! (Ash, who is barely alive, looks up and sees Max in front of him) *'Ash Ketchum': (in a weak voice) Max, (coughs) please help me. (then passes out) *'Max Goof': Hang on, little buddy. I'll get you out of here. (grabs some of the debris and tries to lift them up) *'Goofy': Max, where are ya? (coughs) Where are ya, Max? Maxie! (slips on Max's skateboard) *'Max Goof': Dad, help me lift this beam off of Ash! (Goofy and Max lift it up. As they're holding it up, Max reaches down and grabs Ash's shirt) Got him! (Max pulls Ash out safely. But as they are about to leave, someone else is trapped too) Ok, Ash. Let's go. *'Tank': Help! Bradley! *'Goofy': Who could that be? *'Tank': Gammas, help me! *'Max Goof': It's Tank! *'Tank': Anyone! 9-1-1, baby! *'Goofy': Gawrsh, it looks like he's in distress as well. *'Max Goof': Let's help him out too, Dad. I'll go and give Ash to Serena and the others, you try to get Tank out. *'Goofy': I'll try, Maxie. (Max skateboards off with Ash on his back while Goofy goes off to save Tank) *'Max Goof': (runs out of the logo) Hold on, Ash. Your friends will take you to a hospital where they will give you proper treatment. And don't you worry about a thing with Bradley. I won't let him get away with what he did. This is my battle for now, kiddo. I'll go and win this race in honor of you. Consider this as a way of making up for what I've said to my dad weeks ago and for doubting your wisdom. Thanks so much for trying to set me straight and for rekindling my relationship with my dad. You're a great friend and I'm very proud of you. (skateboards to Serena and the others) *'Serena': Ash! (Max hands him to her) Ash, are you ok? *'Izzy Izumi:' Is he breathing? *'Tai Kamiya': I don't know. *'Max Goof': Guys, it's ok. He's still alive. Get him to a safe area and call the hospital immediately. *'Brock': Right, let's go everyone. (everyone leaves for the hospital as Brock carries Ash on his back) *'Max Goof': I'll see you when this is over, Ash. Take care. (skateboards back to the logo to help his father save Tank) Dad, where are you? (coughs) Answer me! *'Goofy': Maxie, over here son! *'Tank': Dog boy! Am I glad to see you, sweetheart. *'Max Goof': Hang on, Tank! Dad, help me lift this beam off of Tank! (Goofy and Max struggle to lift the beam up, but some of the debris begins falling) *'Tank': Come on! We're about to be baked Alaska here! debris starts to fall *'Chuck': Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like it's all over! (everyone gasps and Bradley sadistically skates past the scene of the disaster as he knows he will win the X-Games for himself. But out of the blue, Max, Goofy and Tank appear charred and alive) Wait a minute. I can't believe my eyes, folks! They are alive! (Bradley sees them and tries to outrun them) *'Goofy': Go for it, son! (Goofy and Tank jump off and Max catches up to Bradley) *'Tank': That's some kid you got there. *'Goofy': You're wrong, Tank. He's not a kid anymore. *'Max Goof': (As he skateboards, he takes a deep breath] This is for Ash. [Max catches up to Bradley at a fast pace) *'Chuck': Oh, Team 99 is still in this race! Max Goof is making up the distance. He is taking the lead! Bradley's battling back as they come to the finish line. (Max crosses the finish line) Team 99 wins! Oh, I am stunned, folks! I just can't... I can't believe... I can't even finish my sentences. Oh my! What a day! (Max skates to the winning stand and the judges give him the X-Games championship trophy. A cheer leader walks up and kisses Max) *'Max Goof': Ah-yuck! (Hiccups) *'Goofy': Congratulations, son! *'Bradley': Congratulations, Max. I haven't forgotten our agreement. *'Max Goof': The bet's off, Bradley. But I think you owe him something. *'Tank': Brad! Hi, it's me, the guy ya let down. *'Bradley': Hey, (chuckles) Tank, baby! Who loves ya, baby, huh? *'Tank': You're goin' down like a four-cent pair of socks. *'Bradley': You and me, baby, all the way! (gets scared and tries to escape, but Tank grabs him) *'Tank': Oh! A vacancy at the Gamma house. Takin' applications. *'Bradley': Okay, okay, let go of me, you big fat jerk! *'Tank': Time to get on the last jet to nowhere! (slingshots him in the air) *'Chuck': No, it doesn't look good now, folks. (Bradley crashes into the blimp and it starts to fly all over the place) It's like I'm in a bad dream, and it just won't quit. *'Ken Flark': That's right, Chuck. (A hand with a remote appears and turns it off leaving a tiny white dot in the center. Then the dot then becomes a heart rate line beeping through the monitor at a hospital. It then shows Ash resting on his bed, hooked up to the IV, and recovering from his wounds. Serena sits by Ash's side as Pooh, Brock, Misty, Bugs, Daffy, Littlefoot and his friends, and Ttark stand and cry upon seeing Ash in critical condition)'' *'Serena': (crying) Ash. (she cries, she flashes back to the moment Ash saved her from getting hurt during the race. When the flashback ends, Max comes in) *'Nurse': He's right in here, Mr. Goof. Feel free to take as much time as you need. *'Max Goof': Ok, thank you. (Max walks in the room) Hi, everyone. *'Ash's friends': Hi, Max. (Max walks up to Serena and comforts her as she cries) *'Serena': Oh, Max. I'm so sorry. If only I... *'Max Goof': No, Serena. This was all my fault. I was the one who dragged your friend into this critical situation. Both you, Ash and my father knew about Bradley's cheating, and I completely disowned my father and doubted my friend because of that. If I hadn't acted so selfish and took Ash's advice before the competition started, none of this would've happened. I was so determined to get my father away from me and win the X-Games, that I completely lost sight of what was really important. I acted like a selfish jerk to both my father and my friends. Can you all forgive me for being so ignorant and selfish to you? *'Brock': Why, of course we can. *'Misty': You're still our friend, Max. *'Bugs': Yeah, doc. And besides, we heard you won the race. *'Daffy': Yeah! You were great! *'Ttark': And by a nose too! *'Littlefoot': You were brave too. *'Cera: '''Strong like a bull. *'Max Goof': Thanks, everyone. Hey, Serena. *'Serena': Hmm? *'Max Goof': If I do remember correctly, Ash told me that you and he knew each other when the two of you were children. Am I right? *'Serena': Well, yes. *'Max Goof': If it's not too much to ask, can you tell us how you and Ash met? *'Serena': Well, alright. It all started seven years ago on a really hot summer day in Pallet Town. We were enrolled in a summer camp lead by the town's regional professor, Samuel Oak. The summer camp was to help us understand the basics of Pokémon training and what we will be doing once we become trainers. Me and Ash were in two different groups. I was in the Bulbasaur group while Ash was in the Charmander group. He and I never talked to each other for the first four days of the camp because we were doing random activities. On the fifth day, my group was doing an activity in forest close to Professor Oak's lab. However, during the activity, I wandered off some where and ended up getting lost. *'Everyone': (gasps) *'Misty': No! *'Serena': Yes. In fact, I was really scared that my group was no where to be seen. So, I started looking for them. But the more I looked, the more lost I became. I didn't know to do, until... (cuts to a flashback of Serena as a young child wondering through a forest) *'Young Serena': Where is everybody? Where did you all go? (Something rustles in the bush and it startles Serena) Ahh! (she runs and trips over a tree root, scraping her leg. She becomes scared and hovers by the tree until a Poliwag pops out, looks at her, and hops away. Serena starts to cry) I knew I didn't want to come to camp! I knew it! MOMMY!!!! (Just then, something else rustles the bushes. Serena becomes scared once more and continues to cry, wandering what it might be) *'Young Ash': Poliwag? (Then, out of the blue, Ash as a young boy pops out, who is looking for the Poliwag until he sees Serena hovering by the tree) Hey, are you alright? *'Young Serena': *opens her eyes and sees Ash for the first time) Huh? *'Young Ash': Hi, I'm Ash. Who are you? (he notices her crying) What's wrong? *'Young Serena': I hurt my leg. (Ash kneels in front of her) *'Young Ash': Don't worry. See this? (takes out a blue handkerchief with PokéBalls on four corners) This will make it better. (Ash gets a little closer, wraps the handkerchief around her leg, and ties it in a tight knot) All done. *'Young Serena': (tries to stand) Ow. *'Young Ash': Now, watch this. (waves his hands around like he's doing a magic trick) Feel better, feel better right away! *'Young Serena': (tries again to stand up) Ouch! It still hurts! I can't stand up! (Ash gets back up) *'Young Ash': Don't give up 'til it's over, ok? (holds out his hand) Come on. (Serena felt hesitant, but she reaches her hand out. Ash takes her hand and lifts her up, making her fall into his arms. This action took Serena by surprise) There you go. (giggles) I think we should be getting back to the campsite. Ok? Come on. (He then guides her out while holding her hand as Serena looks at him in wonder. The flashback ends as Serena gently rubs Ash's head with her hand as he recuperates) *'Max Goof': Ash saved you during your first meeting? *'Serena': Yes. Since then, he and I have known each other for a long time. And during our journey through the Kalos region, our bond with one another became stronger and stronger as something between us started to blossom. Like a cherry flower starting to bloom. *'Bugs': (starts tearing up) That is the nicest story I've ever heard! *'Daffy': (cries) You said it, pal! It's beautiful! (blows his nose through Bugs' ear. Misty, Ttark, and Brock hug each other as they cry tears of joy after hearing such a sweet story) *'Pikachu': (cries) Pika, Pi. *'Max Goof': (Max sheds a tear as well) Thanks for sharing that with us, Serena. It was beautiful. You really are a special friend. *'Serena': (giggles) Sure. *'Brock': To be young and in love. To be completely irrational. That's just like me. Sort of. *'Misty': Serena, your devotion to Ash is really great. *'Serena': Aww. Thanks, Misty. (but suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Ash starts to wake up) *'Brock': (gasps) Hey, look. *'Misty': He's moving. *'Ttark': He's waking up. (Ash slowly wakes up and sees his friends standing in front of his bed) *'Ash Ketchum': Hi, everybody. *'Serena': Oh, Ash. (leans in and hugs him)'' You had us all worried. *'Ash Ketchum': It's ok, Serena. I'm alright. I'm just happy that you and everyone else is here. (Pikachu jumps up and crawls under Ash's arm) Hi, Pikachu. Did you miss me? *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Ash Ketchum:' Where am I? *'Matt Ishida:' You’re in the hospital. *'Max Goof': Ash... *'Ash Ketchum': Hmm? Yes, Max? *'Max Goof': I... uh, About what I've said to dad weeks ago,... Uh... I really didn't mean... Uh... *'Serena': (giggles) Ash, I think what Max is trying to say is, "I'm sorry for the way I treated my dad and for doubting you throughout the X-Games." *'Ash Ketchum': Really? You mean it, Max? *'Max Goof': Of course I do. And besides, Officer Jenny and the college president saw what you did before your friends took you to the hospital. They were both impressed at your act of heroism and the entire campus is now honoring you as a hero. *'Ash Ketchum': They are? *'Max Goof': Yes. And Ash, thanks for being such a good sport and thank you for rekindling my relationships with my family and friends. And after hearing such a fantastic story from Serena on how the two of you met, I was truly touched at what you did for her. Your devotion to her is really great, and I am very proud of you. Ash a fist bump and Ash fist bumps him back '' And Ash, I've been thinking about what you said to me in the classroom weeks ago. During the confrontation with Bradley at the race, your words helped snap some sense into me. I'm really sorry that I yelled at you back there and there was no right for me to take my anger out on you. *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks, Max. It means a lot to me. And you're a great friend too. Welcome back. Thanks for saving my life out there and congratulations on winning the College X-Games and great to have you back. *'Max Goof': Hey, it was nothing, really. But you're welcome. You know, you're a great competitor and a very brave kid. We all think you're the greatest, Ash. ''leans in and hugs Ash *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks everyone, but can you please be careful? I still feel a little sore. (Everyone laughs. Three months after the X-Games, Max, Goofy, and all their friends spent most of the time visiting Ash in the college hospital, helping him recover from his wounds and provide him physical therapy after class. The beret girl who befriended Ash at the beginning provided a fundraiser to give donations to Ash in hopes for a speedy recovery with the help from Ash's friends, Ttrak, Daffy, and Bugs Bunny. During recovery, Ash sent a letter to his mother in Pallet Town, telling her he did his very best at the X-Games. Ash received a heroism medal from Officer Jenny and the college president for his heroic act of saving Serena's life in the race. As time went by, the semester ended) Ending/Credits (The scene changes to some students in caps and gowns after graduation) - - - - *'Serena:' How do you feel right now? *'Ash Ketchum:' I feel great, Serena. *'Serena:' Thank you for saving my life back there, Ash. Ash You've been the best boyfriend who always saved my life. *'Ash Ketchum': Expelled? Bradley and most of the Gammas except Tank got expelled? *'Max Goof': Yeah. (laughs) Oh, Ash. You should've been there. The college president was so ticked off at Bradley and his gang that he literally booted them out of the campus with just one kick. - *'Ash Ketchum': So, where's Bradley now? *'Goofy': In jail. *'Max Goof': After his expulsion, Officer Jenny handcuffed him and sent him to prison for nearly murdering you. *'Rabbit': And when you were in the hospital, she told him that if you didn't pull through from your injuries, he'll be charged for murder and will receive a life term in prison. - - - *'Max Goof': (laughs) He is so goofy. *'Ash Ketchum': He sure is. - - - Category:Transcripts